


Bound

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he remembered was taking a drink of water...and now here he was bound to a chair, blindfolded and no idea why. All he had to do was hang on until the team found him. He could do that.</p><p> </p><p>This is based on a three word prompt given to me by Amy.</p><p>1) ticket stub<br/>2) orange peel<br/>3) nylon rope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my most awesome Beta Amy! 
> 
> I own nothing of NCIS...damn it!

Tony struggled against the nylon cord that bound his hands together as shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He could feel the last dregs of the drugs that he assumed he had been given. The last thing he remembered was drinking from a bottle of water…and now he was blindfolded, bound and had no clue where the hell he was.

 

He began to catalog the sounds and smells that he picked up hoping that would give him some sort of idea as to his whereabouts. Right now he had far too many questions…why was a big one. There was no case - hell they had barely looked at cold cases. Instead, they had been going through all the recertifying processes during the brief respite.

 

So right now he was drawing a blank to why he had been taken. But right now wasn’t the time to figure out the why, instead he needed to start to see if he could get a feel for where he was and if there was a way to get himself out of this predicament.

 

Still having heard no sounds other than his own breathing, he took a breath and smelled a very strong smell of oranges. Shaking his head as he took another breath, no - it smelled more like orange peels that had been sitting out for a while. 

 

The room didn’t feel like a warehouse or even a large room. One, it was warm inside, far too warm to be a large warehouse. And two, the chair he was currently bound to was far too comfortable to be haphazardly found and used for this purpose. OK…so his kidnappers were concerned about his comfort, which was a first.

 

Hearing the door open he feigned that he was still drugged as whoever entered seemed to walk about the room totally unconcerned with him. He heard drawers opening and the rustle of clothes being pulled out. 

 

As much as he was trying to put the pieces together none of it was making any sense. If he didn’t know better he would swear that he had been kidnapped by Monty Python and was being threatened with ‘the comfy chair’ in the comfy room. Hell, he wasn’t being checked to see if he was awake so that the torture, interrogation or whatever was planned for him, could take place.

 

The timing really sucked, ok…there was never a ‘good’ time to get kidnapped but as timing went this was fucked up. His plans to surprise Jethro were shot to hell and most assuredly, the older man was going to kill him, after of course he was found.

 

Hearing the shower running he started to work his hands hoping to loosen the bonds and brushed across his belt in the process. Damn…he hadn’t even been searched apparently. Wiggling his hips he could feel his cell phone in his pocket, he had no idea if he was still wearing his gun, but right now it seemed like anything was possible.

 

OK…all he needed to do was try and work his belt around to the back to reach his knife. Slowly, really all he could manage, he started working the belt around to the back. Making very little headway by the time the shower stopped, he froze back in position.

 

His kidnapper padded around the room and hearing the rustle of clothes, he assumed that he got dressed. Then the footsteps moved towards him and he realized that this may be it…whatever is planned for him was about to begin and all he had to do was hold on until Jethro found him.

 

He stayed silent and still when he felt a hand at his belt. Working to hold down the panic that started to overcome him, he wondered what that action could mean. He felt the belt being righted and then removed…well fuck…there goes that idea. Ok…just a setback. He was startled when he felt a hand brush his hair off his forehead…this could put a whole different spin on his kidnapping. What if it was for personal reasons and had nothing to do with a case or revenge of some sort? He really needed to concentrate on getting his ass out of this place where ever the hell he was.

 

Hearing the door open and close he breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to move the blindfold enough to see where he was and if there was something that he could use to free himself. The idea that he may have been taken for personal use was not something that he even wanted to contemplate. There was no way in hell that anyone other than Jethro was going to lay a hand on him.

 

Tony waited for as long as he dared to make sure that no one was doubling back. He decided to make a bold move and see if he could find a wall or a solid surface to help with the blindfold. It was tight and he was going to need help even to get it to a point where he could use his eyes, if not remove it all together.

 

Scooting his chair backwards as fast as he was able, not having a clue in what direction to go, he bumped into his first obstacle. He felt his way over the object discovering it was a bed. Not giving into the dark thoughts of what being bound in a room with a bed could mean he continued searching for a way to get out.

 

Continuing to move finding his way around the bed he gave a sigh of relief when he found what felt like a nightstand. Tilting his head back slowly, he hoped to find some sort of bedside lamp wanting to use that to remove or at least loosen to blindfold so he could see what was surrounding him.

 

If there was something in the room he could use he was damn sure going to take advantage of it. Feeling the seconds turn into minutes he worried that he was not going to be able to accomplish his goal. He had no idea how long he had been alone or when anyone planned on returning.

 

His patience paid off as his head made contact with something firm. Not being able to maneuver a great deal in the chair, he strained his neck up wanting and hoping that there was some sort of edge to the object that he could use to work the blindfold up or off, preferably.

 

Finding a firm edge of what felt like glass, he was hopeful. Turning his head slightly he began to work the cloth surrounding his eyes. It was slow going; whoever did this sure as hell knew what they were doing, but he was starting to see a sliver of sight…all he needed was a little more.

 

He finally moved it enough to be able to see out of one eye and looked around at his surroundings. Clearly it was a hotel room, a nice one in fact, very pricey. How the hell did they get an unconscious 6’2” man in here without drawing attention to them?

 

Looking further Tony shook his head…a wheelchair sitting folded against the far wall. This was well thought out…planned and executed brilliantly. Hell he couldn’t remember anything after the bottle of water…but he was home when he was drinking that…fuck…was Jethro alright?

 

Focus, DiNozzo. Giving himself a mental headslap, he continued to take stock of his surroundings and discovered a couple of suitcases on their respective stands and a hanging garment bag peeking out through the open closet door.

 

He didn’t see anything that was out of the ordinary and he wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or worried about that fact. Now he needed to figure out where the hell he was and then find a way out. 

 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t seen anything that looked like it would help to remove the rope. Moving his view to the night stand his eye spotted a note pad and some sort of stub sticking out from under it. He moved his head to allow for a better view and tried to read the words written on the pad. However, even with his 20/10 vision he was hindered a bit with only one eye squinting through the edge of the blindfold. It looked like there was a time and the word judge or Judy…the writing was a bit smeared. The ticket stub was mostly covered by the note pad but he could make out that it was from an airline.

 

Straining further he could see the arrival destination was Vegas. That merely added more questions to the already growing list. Was he already in Vegas or was that the next destination? And what Judge? If it was a Judy, he couldn’t think of any that he had known. 

 

Right now wasn’t the time to stop and hash out those details, he needed to get his act together. Not seeing anything that he could use on the table, he attempted to open the drawer with his fingertips. Unfortunately, the only thing that it contained was a Bible and unless he could figure out how to smite someone, it was not going to help him right now.

 

Taking a deep breath he began to work his chair away from the bed towards the suitcases. But his captor had other plans as he heard the door start to open. His line of sight wasn’t in line with the door so Tony was unable to see the face of who walked in but he heard the heavy sigh.

 

His blindfold was quickly adjusted before he had a chance to see anything more and he let out a frustrated growl. For that he received a headslap. What the fuck?

 

“Jethro?” Tony’s voice filled with relief, frustration, anger and confusion as he struggled against his bonds. He heard sounds of bags being moved around but still no answer from the man. There was no doubt in his mind who was in the room with him, but why?

 

Hearing a chair pull up in front of him, he waited and was rewarded with having the blindfold lifted off. 

 

“Don’t quite know where to begin. Wanted to finish a few things to surprise you.” He gestured to the bags that he had placed down. “You said a few things about a month ago and though I’m sure you meant nothing by it…I also figured there was a grain of truth in it. Got me thinking and I wanted to do something…actions are my strong suit Tony, you know that.”

 

“I had thought that I showed you how I felt and that it left you with no doubts.” Holding his hand up to stop Tony from speaking. “Let me say this before I screw it up. But maybe I haven’t because it seemed like you thought I wasn’t in this for the long haul.”

 

“Trust me I know my track record hasn’t shown you that and neither one of us had any experience with men before…and hell, even you have referred to me as a functional mute. I know that this took us both by surprise…I get that Tony. But when you told Abby that you hoped that what you had was going to last…I knew that I needed to do more.”

 

Jethro sighed as he struggled to put his words in order. “You…this…us - means everything to me and there is nothing I want more. I never want you to doubt that, ever.”

 

Tony thought for a moment and remembered the conversation with Abby…and he had said that but it wasn’t about doubting what they had.

 

“Jethro, listen to me. I said that to Abby, but it was about my wanting this to last, not doubting that it would. It’s a little hard to believe that when you finally have everything that you have ever wanted it won’t all be taken away.”

 

“But you…I believe in…always have.” Looking at the older man as he raised an eyebrow. “Just not sure why I needed to be kidnapped and carted off to Vegas however. You could have said this to me in our living room.”

 

Ducking his head Jethro gave a small smirk. “Yes…but I wanted to do something big.”

 

“No worries there Jethro, this is big.” Tony chuckled. “Can you untie me please?”

 

Pulling his chair closer to Tony. “In a minute…not quite done yet.” Taking a deep breath. “Said that I wanted a big gesture, figured that a headslap wouldn’t work in this instance. I love you Tony…want us to get married…thought I’d tip the odds in my favor by having us be in the right location.”

 

Tony smiled broadly. “All you had to do was ask Jethro….you had me at ‘Hello’.” He chuckled. “Seriously …yes, though this has got to be the most unusual proposal in the history of proposals. Since I am still bound to this chair could you kiss me please?”

 

“All you had to do was ask.” Lowering his head towards Tony, he heard the whispered ‘smartass’ just before their lips met and everything else ceased to exist.


End file.
